Midnight Meeting
by Blue Roses
Summary: What happened at Harry and Draco's meeting? Sequel of sorts to "Being a friend" *Slash* Harry/Draco


Title: Midnight Meeting  
  
Author: Blue Roses  
Email: blue_roses42@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Series: Sequel to "Being a friend." You do not have to have read that for this to make sense, but it will probably help.  
  
Summary: What happened when Harry and Draco met, after Harry had left Neville? This is just a bit of romantic fluff, really.   
  
A/N: Some of the reviewers asked what happened when Harry and Draco met, and this demanded to be written.  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This is slash. That means it contains boys kissing and stuff. If you don't like it, please don't read it.  
  
  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could without being seen through the corridors on his way to meet Draco. He was almost twenty minutes late, because he'd left the dormitory late on top of everything else, and he hoped Draco hadn't given up on him. With a final burst of speed he rounded the corner and bumped into Draco.  
  
"Harry? Where've you been?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I saw Neville in the common room, and I forgot. Draco, he knows about us."  
  
"What? You told that idiot that we were seeing each other?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Then what did you tell him then?"  
  
"He'd already sort of guessed. I just... confirmed his suspicions."  
  
"In other words, you felt you had to tell someone. Why? Am I not good enough, you have to tell everyone else about it as well! I must say, if you were going to tell anyone, you picked the right person. He's the biggest idiot in the school, Harry, everyone knows that. It's a wonder they even let him in."  
  
"He's not an idiot, Draco, not really. Anyway, he won't tell anyone. He promised."  
  
Draco's sour expression softened, and he smiled for the first time that evening. He touched Harry's cheek gently.  
"That's what I love about you, you know, you're so trusting. What makes you think he'll keep his word?"  
  
Harry tried not to smile back at Draco, but it was a hard task. When he did smile for once, it was very infectious.  
"I know him, Draco, he's my friend."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. If he tells anyone, you're dead meat."  
  
"Trust me Draco."  
  
"I do, that's the problem. I don't think I should."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we're too different. This can't work."  
  
"Of course it can." said Harry, and leaned into Draco. until their lips were touching. "Trust me"  
  
They kissed softly for awhile, and managed to forget their problems for the moment in sensation. Finally Draco pulled away.  
  
"We've got to go, Harry. Quiddich match tomorrow, and you might fall off your broom if you don't get any sleep. I don't want you to be too tired to make a good rival for the Slitherin team. Not that you'll win." He added, jokingly. Quiddich was one of the areas on which they had to agree to disagree. Although Draco would wish Harry luck in the games, he would never be a Griffindor supporter, his house was still too important to him.  
  
"I don't want to go, Draco"  
  
"Well, I don't want you to go either, but we have to." Draco whispered this into Harry's hair, pulling him close into a protective hug.  
  
"I never see you to talk to. There are always other people around. You never smile at me during the day."  
  
"Well, we tried meeting today, and we saw how successful that was."  
  
"I'm sorry. Neville won't follow me again. He knows where I'm going now."  
  
"Yeah. We can't have other people knowing about us, though, Harry. They wouldn't understand."  
  
"They might do, if we gave them the chance to understand."  
  
"People aren't like that, Harry. Most people don't give other people as much of a chance as you do. Most of you friends hate me, and that isn't going to stop just because you like me. They'll try and persuade you to break up with me, and I don't want you to do that." he pulled Harry into an even tighter embrace. "Please."  
  
"I know, but I hate lying to my friends, Draco. I care about them. I don't think they'd react that way, but I won't risk it, don't worry. This relationship means a lot to me too, you know."  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes, then had to look down. "You know" he said, trying to disguise feeling in a mask of casualness, "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Their eyes met again, and Draco kissed Harry tenderly.   
  
"If it is," said Harry, when the kiss had ended, "then you must be very under-appreciated."  
  
"Oh, I am." said Draco, mock-solemnly, giving Harry a puppy dog look.   
  
"Well, I suppose I'll have to make up for that, then" Harry smiled.  
  
"You will, but not tonight." said Draco, who was surprisingly difficult to distract, even when tempted. "You have to get your beauty sleep, remember."  
  
"Because I'm not beautiful enough?"  
  
"Don't make me start complimenting you, or you'll get a big head. Of course you're beautiful enough. Now go to bed."  
  
"It's just cold, and lonely." said Harry, a suggestive look in his eyes.  
  
Draco kissed him, before answering the hidden question.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous. What would Ron think if he woke up to find us in bed together?"  
  
Harry giggled. "He'd probably wonder why he was hallucinating."  
  
Draco smiled back at him. "Yes, well we can't have him thinking that, can we." He rather reluctantly unwrapped himself from Harry's arms. "Good night Harry."  
  
Harry sighed. "Good night Draco."  
  
Each of them walked back to their respective dormitories, happier than they had been and safe in the knowledge that they weren't alone.  
  
END 


End file.
